


Valentine's Day

by hopingforaword



Series: A More Progressive World, Of Course [4]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Anal Sex, Baking, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hanschen And Thea Are Siblings, M/M, Nervousness, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, condom shopping, hanschen and melchior have a great friendship, lots of cute coupley stuff, romantic sex, talking about sex, text conversations, text nicknames, the rating is going to go up for the other two chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: Ernst is a lot blunter than Hänschen realizes. Moritz likes it when Melchior's sweet, but not all the time. Otto tells Anna just how gorgeous she is. Thea and Martha are very different levels of relaxed. Everyone is going to have one hell of a Valentine's Day.





	1. February 12

**Author's Note:**

> it's here  
> please read it  
> they're so cute and gay

“Are we ever going to have sex?”

Hänschen almost choked as he turned to stare in disbelief at his boyfriend, lying next to him on Ernst’s bed. How fitting that Ernst would ask just before their one month anniversary, only a half hour after they had opened early presents (a sketchbook for Ernst and a pair of nice pens for Hänschen) and two minutes after they had stopped making out. Their shirts were still off and Ernst’s hair was a mess.

“I mean, if you don’t want to have sex with me you can just say it and I won’t ask again.”

Hänschen turned redder than he thought possible as he searched for words and found he had none.

“But if you want to have sex we should do it soon.”

Hänschen finally found words and said, “Since when are you this blunt?

Ernst shrugged. “Maybe I picked it up from you. So are we?”

Hänschen swallowed and said, “Yes. If you want to, we can.”

 

“Ernst wants to have sex with me,” Hänschen said, lying on Melchior’s marble countertop and staring at the ceiling an hour later. In the recent weeks Hänschen and Melchior had become closer friends, probably because they couldn’t talk to their boyfriends or the girls about  _ everything _ , so they had to have each other.

“Isn’t that good?” Melchior asked, busy making cookies for part of some elaborate Valentine’s Day gift for Moritz. Melchior and Moritz had become a lot cuter recently, buying each other things and holding hands more often than getting caught making out in staircases. Hänschen didn't believe in Valentine’s Day. He had never had a reason to before. “Don't we like Ernst?”

“We do.”

“And don't we also think Ernst is very hot?”

“We do. We think Ernst is incredibly sexy and cute and sweet and amazing and we like Ernst a lot.”

“Then what's the problem?”

“That _ is  _ the problem.”

Melchior started scooping cookie dough onto a tray and shoved a small piece into Hänschen's mouth. “The problem is that your sexy, amazing boyfriend that you really like wants to sleep with you?”

“Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid.”

“That's because it is stupid Hänschen.”

Hänschen sat up and watched Melchior put the trays of cookie dough into the oven before he whispered, “I've never slept with someone I actually liked before.”

Melchior closed the oven and put his hand over his heart in mock surprise. “I'm offended Hänsi.”

“Shut up. But you know what I mean. It’s been all one night stands and like…”

“Wild sex?” Melchior offered.

“Yeah because you’re never going to sleep together again so who cares right? But with Ernst I care too much to let my walls down and it’s his first time. I don’t want to hurt him or scare him or anything. I have to like… control myself. And I’ve never been known for self control. I mean, you know how many people I’ve slept with. And it’s been a long time since I’ve cared about it being someone’s first time.”

Melchior nodded. “It’s definitely different for their first time. You have to go slow Hänschen. You know like when you start and it’s slow?” Hänschen nodded. “You have to keep going like that.”

“Okay.”

“Unless he asks you to go faster. For the first time, you have to let him tell you what to do or you’re going to hurt him or scare him. And he’ll get used to it. The first time with Moritz was so slow but it doesn’t even matter because you love them so much and then later you can go fast and hot. It’s just about getting him used to it. He loves you Hänsi, and you know,” Melchior blushed a little, turning away to wash his hands, “you’re good at it.”

Hänschen smirked. “Thanks Melchior. It means a lot.” He paused, then mused, “It’d mean a lot more coming from me though.”

Melchior smacked him. “Hey asshole, can you ever not put your foot in your mouth? It’s not my fault you’ve slept with all those people.”

“I wasn’t trying to be an asshole! It’s just facts.” Hänschen looked at him for a second. “It’s a shame we’ve got such shy boyfriends huh?”

Melchior half-nodded before he shook his head. “No. No. That was a long time ago. No. I love Moritz and you love Ernst.”

“I know. I was thinking along different lines.”

“What kind of lines?”

Hänschen grinned and said, “Foursome lines.”

“That could be good,” Melchior said, slowly moving out of Hänschen’s reach, “But you know, you should probably fuck Ernst first.”

“Is Valentine’s sex too cliché?”

Melchior laughed and leaned against the counter facing Hänschen. “Dude, if you’re doing it right it doesn’t matter what day it is. But Valentine’s Day sex might be perfect for a hopeless romantic like Ernst.”

Hänschen’s eyes got wide. “That’s in two days.”

“So?”

“I have to go to the store.”

“You going to buy him roses and chocolate?” Melchior teased.

Hänschen snorted, his face resting on his palm. “No. I need to buy other things.”

Melchior tilted his head, squinting with confusion. After a few seconds his eyes got wide and he started laughing. “No way!” Hänschen’s eyebrows furrowed and he began to scowl as Melchior continued to laugh. “Hänschen ‘I-Have-Four-Boxes-of-Condoms-Under-My-Bed-Don’t-Worry’ Rilow is out of condoms?”

“That was a year and a half ago! I used my last couple with Bobby.” Melchior started laughing harder. “Stop laughing!”

“But it’s so funny. You used your last condom from the boxes you bought a year and a half ago with Bobby Maler. Hold on,” Melchior paused, calculating, “you slept with Bobby a month ago.”

“Yeah, and?”

“You’ve been dating Ernst for a month and didn’t think maybe you should buy condoms somewhere in that month?”

Hänschen shrugged. “You know what Ernst’s like. He’s so shy and such a romantic I thought he’d be one of those people that says they want to wait until six months but ends up really waiting until three. I didn’t think we’d fuck after a  _ month _ .”

“Are you saying the two of you haven’t done anything?” Melchior said in disbelief.

Rolling his eyes, Hänschen said, “Of course we’ve done things Melchior. Don’t be ridiculous. But you can’t honestly expect either of us to care enough to use condoms for blow jobs.”

Melchior shrugged. “Ernst is like a super-virgin. I honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if a month ago he’d said he didn’t masturbate. Thought he might be the type to insist on it.”

“Never in my life have I had someone insist on using a condom for a blowjob.”

“Well then that’s our hotness gap. I have had someone insist on it.”

“‘Hotness gap’? Are you a real person Melchior Gabor?”

Shrugging, Melchior said, “They don’t insist on it with you because you’re so hot they don’t care.”

“Who insisted?”

“Johanna.”

Hänschen nodded. “She’s definitely the type.”

Melchior nodded and thought for a second. “Did we use a condom?”

“Of course! I always do with penetration.” 

“Think you ever won’t?”

Hänschen thought. “Maybe if Ernst and I last a long time we won’t someday. And maybe not. Better safe than sorry after all.” Hänschen stood up. “And now that we’ve circled back to Ernst, I feel like it’s time for me to go to the store.” He was almost out of the kitchen, but he stopped and put his hand on the door frame, turning around a little. “Do you want to come with?” he asked almost shyly.

“Why not?” Melchior said, shrugging. “I could use some fresh air. And you might embarrass yourself.”

“Good ol’ Melchior. Always there to help me up when I fall on my ass… after he posts it on Facebook and Snapchat.”

Melchior bumped his shoulder and said, “Yeah, probably.” He walked out of the kitchen before a realization hit him. “Mom!” he called.

“What do you need Melchi?”

“Can you take the cookies out of the oven when the timer goes off?”

“Sure! Where are you going?”

“Hänschen and I are going to the store.”

“Alright. See you when you get back.”

Melchior walked into the entryway and pulled on his coat, Hänschen close behind. “I didn’t know your mom was home!” he hissed.

“So what?” Melchior handed Hänschen his coat.

“What if she heard me?”

Melchior laughed. “Hänschen my mom honestly doesn’t give a fuck about any of that.” Hänschen grimaced at him and Melchior continued. “Honestly! When Moritz and I told her we were together she was just like, ‘Yeah, I know. Whatever.’ After he left she asked about the sex and she bought me condoms which was, you know,” Melchior scratched the back of his head, “More than a little awkward especially because I was all, ‘Mom, please, I don’t need condoms I already have them,’ but whatever. She’s chill.” Melchior opened the door and walked out into brisk February air.

Hänschen shut the door behind him. “I don’t need her to know about my personal life though.”

“Half the time she’s not listening. Also, she already knows one thing about your personal life.”

“What?”

“I was really loopy when I was asleep once and I told her about us.”

Hänschen groaned. “You’re a freak of nature Melchior.”

The boys walked quietly the rest of the way to the drugstore, telling occasional jokes, but mostly thinking. Hänschen walked into the store first, making a not-so-discreet beeline for the family planning aisle. He laughed at the label. Even if he messed up with Ernst, they wouldn’t be planning a family from this. 

“Well?” Melchior said, coming up beside him suddenly. “The condoms won’t bite if you pick them up Hänschen.”

“Shut up,” Hänschen said, leaning forward to grab a box. 

“You’re sure you don’t want these?” Melchior held up a box of flavored condoms. “Or maybe these?” Hänschen rolled his eyes at the box of magnums Melchior was offering him.

“We certainly don’t need those.”

“I mean, I know  _ you _ don’t,” Hänschen looked mildly offended as Melchior plowed on with his sentence, “But maybe  _ Ernst _ wants you to ride him.”

“Still wouldn’t need them.”

“Really? I thought he might be one of those guys that you wouldn’t expect to have a big dick but then they do–” 

Hänschen dropped the box he was holding and curled his hand into a fist, grabbing Melchior’s collar with his other hand. “You really want to keep talking about my boyfriend’s dick?”

Melchior laughed. “Please Hänsi. I can kick your ass.”

“I may be smaller than you but I’m spunky.” Hänschen took a deep breath and released Melchior, picking the box he dropped back up. “Just please don’t talk about Ernst like that. It makes me… uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable? You tried to punch me.”

Hänschen shrugged. “So I’m a possessive boyfriend. Sue me.” He grabbed a bottle of lube and walked out of the aisle towards the front of the store.

They went to the self-checkout. “Too embarrassed to go to a person?” Melchior teased.

“The walls have eyes and I’m not a moron. My father is everywhere Gabor.” Hänschen scanned the condoms and the lube and Melchior took a picture of the bag. “What are you doing?” he asked exasperatedly.

“This.” Melchior showed him a snapchat of the condoms and Hänschen’s hand blurry in the background. The caption read, “Drugstore adventures with Hänsi!” Before Hänschen could edit it, Melchior snatched it away and sent it.

“Who did you send that to?” Hänschen tried to look over Melchior’s shoulder as they walked out of the store.

“Moritz, Wendla, Ilse, Martha, Thea, Anna, Geor–”

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to say everyone?”

“You would’ve taken it literally.”

Hänschen sighed. “I hate you Melchior.”

Melchior gave him an exaggerated smile. “No you don’t. Everyone loves me.” Hänschen’s phone chimed and drowned the end of Melchior’s sentence. Hänschen rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out.

Ernie <3: Why did I get a snap from Melchior of you at the drugstore?

“You sent it to Ernst?!” Hänschen screamed.

Melchior shrugged, barely stifling a laugh. “You were the one who said everyone.”

Hänschen wanted to scream and punch Melchior and die, but he settled for responding to Ernst.

Hänsi <3: Just Melchior being an asshole

“Hey!” 

“It’s true Melchior. Shut up for a minute.”

Ernie <3: Okay… but why are you buying condoms?

Hänsi <3: I think that part is obvious E

Ernie <3: Oh.

Hänsi <3: You wanna talk about it?

Ernie <3: I tried to today but you were all weird and dumb

Hänsi <3: Ik, ik, I mean like talk coherently

Ernie <3: Now?

Hänsi <3: In person. Tomorrow?

Ernie <3: Sure. Your house?

Hänsi <3: Funny.

Ernie <3: I try. See you tomorrow

Ernie <3: <3 <3

Hänsi <3: See ya

“Aw, you two are so cute,” Melchior said, playfully teasing.

“Shove it Melchior.”

“No, for real.” Melchior stopped walking. “This is my block. You coming to my house?”

“Nah, gotta go home and think.”

Melchior laughed. “Think about Ernst and how hot he is? I don’t think they call that ‘thinking’ Hänsi.”

Hänschen rolled his eyes. “I think you’re the only fifteen year old guy I know who is dating someone and still makes masturbation jokes. Honestly Melchior.”

“Yeah whatever. Bye Hänschen.” He turned down his street and Hänschen kept walking.

Hänschen wasn't  _ scared _ of having sex with Ernst. He'd never admit it, but he'd dreamed about it for years. And he definitely wasn't scared of Ernst, who had already shown himself to be as submissive as Hänschen wanted him to be. Hänschen was scared (irrationally, he knew, but rationality rarely did anything to actually assuage fears) that Ernst, like so many before him, was only in it for the sex and would drop Hänschen after. He tried not to think about being scared or abandoned, instead choosing to focus on the idea of having sex with Ernst in two days. 

He shut the door of his house and marched up the stairs, where he met Thea, just coming out of the bathroom. 

“What's in the bag?”

“Like you don't already know,” Hänschen whispered, rolling his eyes. 

“I don't… Should I?”

“Check your snapchats from Melchior,” Hänschen said, slipping into his room and shutting the door before collapsing on his bed. A few moments later, he heard a shout of laughter followed by the door of his room opening. 

“Of all the people in the world, you went to the drugstore to buy condoms with  _ Melchior _ ?” Thea said, words distorted by laughter. 

“I wasn't going to take one of you girls, and Moritz, Georg, and Otto would've been all awkward or giggly. Plus, Melchior made me realize I need them.”

“Maybe you should've gone with your,” Thea mouthed the word “boyfriend,” aware that their father or mother could be listening.

“Ah yes, great not-awkward idea.”

“How are you going to do it if you can't talk about it?” Thea asked, finally moving into Hänschen's room and shutting the door. 

“Are you my sister or a relationship counselor?” Hänschen asked into his pillow. “We're talking about it tomorrow at his house.”

“Talking,” Thea said, rolling her eyes. 

“Yes, talking. Talking is important.”

“Why does everyone make such a big deal out of sex? Like, if you want to, do, and if you don't, don't, but leave people alone whatever they decide.”

“That doesn't stop me talking to Ernst being important.”

“What're you even going to talk about?”

Hänschen rolled over, making eye contact with his sister. “Physics.”

“I'm serious.”

“So am I! The physical realities of having gay sex are not ones most people learn in school.”

“Wouldn't that be anatomy?”

Hänschen threw a pillow at his sister. “Shut up. Speaking of, are you and Martha doing anything special for Valentine’s?”

Thea laughed. “Hänschen Rilow, celebrating Valentine’s? Ernst really has changed you. Anyway, we’re not doing anything special per se. I'm just going over and we’re ordering pizza and probably making out.” She shrugged. “It's not much, but I enjoy it, and so does she, so it's enough. How are you getting dad’s permission to stay out long enough to spend quality time with Ernst?”

“I was trying to figure that out when you decided to talk to me.” Thea threw the pillow back at Hänschen. “I think I'm going to ask for permission to sleep over at Melchior's. Dad likes him for whatever reason.”

“Because he's a you that Dad doesn't have to deal with and Dad doesn't know that he likes boys.”

“Thanks Thea.”

Thea shrugged. “It's the truth and you know it.”

Hänschen groaned. “I know. Now get out.”

“Why?”

“I'm going to FaceTime Ernst and I don't think you want to be in the room for that.”

“I've been around you being grossly sexual for like three years.”

“But I'm not going to be grossly sexual. I'm going to be grossly adorable.”

“Ernst really has changed you.” A pillow nearly missed Thea as she left the room. When the door closed behind Thea, Hänschen pulled out his phone and FaceTimed Ernst. After a few seconds Ernst picked up. 

“Hänsi!”

“Hey Ernst.”

“Are you alright? Why are you calling?” Ernst sounded worried. 

“I'm fine. Just missed you.”

Ernst smiled. “Hänschen you left two hours ago.”

“It's not my fault you're the best person on the planet and I miss you as soon as we’re apart.” Ernst grinned and Hänschen smiled back. Before he dated Ernst, Hänschen's smile was a rare sight, and often emerged when other people were miserable. 

“I love you,” Ernst said, eyes and smile wide and loving. 

“I love you too.” Before Ernst, Hänschen had almost never said that, and certainly not to anyone outside his family. Ernst was definitely turning him into a sentimental sap, but Hänschen couldn't bring himself to mind. Anything he had to do for Ernst was fine by him. “What time do you want me to come over tomorrow?”

Ernst’s smile shifted as he thought, and Hänschen couldn't help but wonder if Ernst was having second thoughts. “Around twelve? My whole family will be out then.”

Hänschen nodded. “You're sure, right? You're doing this for you, not me, right?”

Ernst laughed. “Hänsi, I've wanted to sleep with you since the beginning of freshman year. I'm not just doing this for you or any convoluted reasons, believe me.”

Hänschen smiled as Ernst’s words undid some of his anxieties. People of all kinds had wanted to sleep with him because he was  _ the _ Hänschen Rilow and they thought it would be fun and easy, not because they cared about him. Ernst was different, and Hänschen was relieved. 

 

Melchior walked into his house and down to his room before flopping onto his bed. He had a whole day until Valentine’s and his plans for Moritz were perfect.  Homemade cookies, roses, and Moritz’s two favorite movies. As if he could sense his thoughts, Moritz texted Melchior.

Moby Dick: hey you still out with hanschen?

gaybor: Nah I just got home. What’s up?

Moby Dick: just wanted to talk

gaybor: About anything in particular?

Moby Dick: were you buying condoms or was hanschen?

gaybor: Hänsi. Why?

Moby Dick: well….

Moby Dick: valentines is sunday

gaybor: Are you implying what I think you’re implying?

Moby Dick: i thought you were the smart one melchi

gaybor: Valentine’s sex?

Moby Dick: only if you want to! you’ve been so good about being less sex and more dates but we’re still teen boys

gaybor: You’re sure?

Moby Dick: if you want me to have my perfect dream valentines day, that would definitely include valentines sex

Melchior gaped at his phone screen. Moritz being sexual, which would have shocked Melchior a year ago, was not surprising at all, but he never asked. The closest Moritz had ever gotten to asking were the several times he had pressed himself tight against Melchior’s side and wiggled suggestively, but he always made Melchior say the words (except for the very first time, and that was partially because Melchior hadn't wanted to pressure Moritz). It was a good sign, in Melchior’s opinion, that Moritz was asking. Not to mention the potential for teasing and begging that Melchior could already see. 

 

Anna: Hey Otto

Otto: what’s up anna?

Anna: Any big plans this weekend?

Otto: yeah, big romantic date with my right hand

Anna: Ugh relatable lmao

Otto: dude, you could just get with any of the guys we know

Anna: Any?

Otto: yeah

Anna: You free Sunday?

Otto: …

Otto: are you saying what I think you’re saying?

Anna: Come over to my house Sunday at 2 and find out ;)

 

Thea stared at her bedroom wall, imagining what she’d be doing in two days’ time. In two short days, she would be wrapped tight with her girlfriend, “watching” movies, eating pizza, and making out. The two of them had come so far over the course of their relationship. Sure, they still weren’t super public in the way that Melchior and Moritz or Hanschen and Ernst or Ilse and Wendla were, but people knew. Being able to hold hands with Martha at school and cuddle up with her on Martha’s couch in the afternoons was nice. Thea knew Martha had been anxious when she told her about her past hookups, but Thea didn’t care, and she hadn’t let it affect anything. She liked Martha and Martha liked her, and that was all that mattered to her.

Martha, on the other hand, was anxious. She had never cared for anybody the way she cared for Thea. What if Thea hated that she’d slept with guys? She hadn’t  _ seemed _ bothered by it, but both Rilows were good at playing off their emotions. When Martha and Hänschen had “broken up” for want of a better phrase, he had  _ seemed _ fine, but she had also caught him staring at her with an odd look in his eyes more than once. What if Thea was doing the same thing? Martha shook her head. There was no use in what ifs. She would just have to talk to Thea when she came over Sunday afternoon.


	2. February 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hänschen and Ernst talk and also they don't ;)

“Hänschen, you’re going to his house to talk to him about sex, not meeting his parents and proposing!”

Thea threw a pillow at Hänschen’s head from where she sat perched on his bed. Hänschen glared at her in the mirror and went back to combing his hair. Thea groaned.

“Honestly! You’d think it was your wedding day the way you’ve been staring into that mirror. He already loves you, Hänsi. Maybe you should cool it.”

Hänschen turned around to face his sister. “It’s always important to look one’s best little sister. You should know that.  _ Especially _ if sex is on the table. If I looked disgusting, maybe he’d change his mind entirely. Wait,” Hänschen’s face shifted from cool and relaxed to tense, “what if I scare him off? What if I make him think that I think it’s some big deal or some huge thing and then he doesn’t want to have sex with me anymore?”

Thea pat the bed next to her, and Hänschen sat down next to her. She folded her legs up and looked at him. “To be clear, I have never had sex with anyone and I am not Ernst Robel, so I don’t actually have any of the answers to any of your sex questions, but he loves you Hänsi, and you love him. Even if it’s the worst sex of your life, it’ll be great, because it’ll be together.”

“But I don’t know how to do it with someone I care about. He’s not some guy I never have to see again, or some desperate senior who’s graduating in a few months anyway. If I screw something up,” he looked away, eyebrows furrowed, “that’s it. Over. And not just dating him. Our entire friendship would be done.”

“You cared about Melchior, right?”

“In my way, yeah.”

“And about Martha?”

Hänschen looked stricken. “How do you know about that?”

Thea rolled her eyes. “If you thought Martha wouldn’t tell me about the thing the two of you had in ninth grade, we must not know the same Martha.”

“What did she tell you?”

“Does it matter?” Thea sighed. “I know the two of you had sexual relations for a period of time during which I was still under the delusion that Melchior Gabor was the best human to ever walk the earth and Ernst was still beating himself up because he couldn’t get your attention.”

“Ernst!” Hänschen sprang up. “I’m going to be late!”

As Hänschen scurried around the room, looking for his sweater and his shoes, Thea laughed and stood up. “You must really love him if he’s frazzling you this much,” Thea said as she left Hänschen’s room. Hänschen scowled after her. 

 

Hänschen arrived at Ernst’s house two minutes after he left his own. Hänschen was supremely grateful that his boyfriend live next door to him. He had been grateful enough when they were just best friends, but now that they were dating, Hänschen silently agreed with Ernst’s often whispered remarks that they were so lucky. Without knocking, Hänschen stepped inside, slipping his shoes off and quietly climbing the stairs. “Ernst?”

“In here!” a muffled voice called from Ernst’s bedroom, and Hänschen opened the door with a grin. Ernst was sitting at his desk, hunched over a sketchbook, pencil flying across the page. Hänschen shut the door gently and walked over to his boyfriend. He bent over slightly to kiss the top of Ernst’s head.

“What are you working on?”

Ernst shut his sketchbook with a snap and stood up, turning to face Hänschen. “None of your business.” He leaned forward and kissed Hänschen. “So, you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah,” Hänschen dragged Ernst over to the bed and sat down, “I did.” 

Ernst sat down facing him. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah, I said that.” Ernst grinned and Hänschen rolled his eyes.

“So I, uh, yes, I do want to have sex with you. The only reason we haven’t yet is I was afraid of pressuring you and scaring you off. But if you want to, I’d be, uh, more than happy to.”

Ernst laid a hand on Hänschen’s arm. “Of course I do, you ridiculous man. We’ve been dating for a month tomorrow and, like, have you seen you?” Ernst turned pink. “You’re really hot, Hänschen. And I really want to, I promise.”

“That’s good.” Ernst blushed redder, and Hänschen asked, “What’s wrong?”

Ernst whispered, “I have a stupid question.”

Hänschen took Ernst’s hands. “There are no stupid questions about this stuff. Ask, because you don’t want to be nervous just because you never asked a question because you thought it was stupid.”

Ernst laid down, head resting on the fluffy pillows, and Hänschen copied him. Ernst sighed. “Promise not to laugh?” Hänschen nodded. “Does it hurt? You know, bottoming?”

Hänschen brushed stray hair out of Ernst’s eyes and looked at him. “Yeah, it does. At least at first. It hurts a bit and it’s weird and uncomfortable but if you do it right, it feels great.” He paused, chewing on his lower lip. “You don’t have to bottom. I can bottom or ride you or something.”

Ernst shook his head. “Maybe someday, but for right now, I want you to fuck me.”

Hänschen smiled. “Your wish is my command.” He kissed Ernst. “Tomorrow?”

Ernst nodded. “Show me the preview?” he whispered. Hänschen grinned and leaned forward, sucking Ernst’s lip into his mouth. Ernst groaned quietly and rolled over, pulling Hänschen to straddle his hips. He tugged at Hänschen’s shirt, pulling it carelessly over his head. Hänschen smiled and pushed Ernst’s shirt over his shoulders, dropping it off the edge of the bed before leaning forward to paint Ernst’s neck and chest with red marks. Ernst’s hand dropped to Hänschen’s crotch, squeezing gently until Hänschen groaned and bit Ernst’s shoulder. Hänschen rocked his hips against Ernst’s and both boys sighed.

“Ernst?”

Ernst’s eyes flew open and he looked at Hänschen. 

“Ernst?” his mother called again and now they could hear the other Robel kids running into the house. 

“Yeah, Mom?” Ernst called back tentatively.

“Come help with the groceries.”

“In a second!” He looked at Hänschen. “What do we do?”

“Put shirts on and help with the groceries? But first I gotta piss.” Hänschen rolled off Ernst and stood up, grabbing his shirt off the ground.

Hänschen opened the door and stepped out of Ernst’s room to walk to the bathroom and almost walked into Matthew and Michael, who looked from Hänschen’s bare chest to each other, stifling giggles, before Anna ran by and shouted, “MAMA! Hänschen’s shirtless.”

Ernst stuck his head of his room looking stricken, but Mrs. Robel’s light laugh drifted up the stairs. “Nothing we haven’t seen before. Hänschen, be a dear and come help me with the groceries.” Hänschen flashed Ernst a winning smile before throwing his shirt on and walking down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 14th with everyone (Hernst, Melchritz, Marthea, Anna/Otto) coming Wednesday September 13th by 10 pm EST


	3. February 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only section that isn't sexual is Thea/Martha that starts with "Martha turned to Thea about two hours into Titanic and said, 'Can we talk?'"

Ten minutes after Moritz opened the door to Melchior’s basement bedroom, both boys were shirtless on Melchior’s bed and making out passionately. Melchior pulled back suddenly and grinned at Moritz’s quiet whine.

“Not to be a dick, but I did plan some stuff other than this,” Melchior said. Moritz raised one eyebrow, casting a glance at the condoms and bottle of lube that sat on Melchior’s bedside table, which, like most of the room, had been covered in deep red rose petals. Moritz looked back at Melchior, who was trying to look affronted, but clearly stifling laughter. “Hey, the sex was your idea! I just wanted to watch movies and give you cookies.”

“Aww, you’re sweet,” Moritz cooed, “But that can wait. Right now, I want to fuck.”

“Christ, Moritz,” Melchior said, smoothing his hair off his forehead, “What’s gotten into you?”

“Lately? Nothing.” Melchior laughed and Moritz grinned. “I don’t know. I guess we’ve been going on more dates, which have been great, but that means less sex, which is not so great. So I figured, if your mom really is out all day, we could fuck a little and still have time to be cute.”

Melchior laughed. “You’re great, Moritz.” He resumed kissing Moritz, slowly undoing the clasp of his boyfriend’s jeans and pushing them down his legs. Moritz suddenly rolled so he was sitting on Melchior’s lap.

“You know what I really want?” Moritz murmured.

Melchior was so shocked to see Moritz taking control that his reply fell through his lips:“What?”

“I want to be in control today. I want to set the pace and do the hard work.”

Melchior’s eyes widened. “Moritz, are you saying you want to top?”

“God, no,” Moritz exclaimed, “I wouldn’t suggest that without talking about it before and I don’t really want to at all, unless you want me to, I guess. I just want you to lay there, in all your beautiful glory, and let me wreck you.”

Melchior groaned, his head falling back against the pillow, and Moritz took advantage of this to start peppering kisses down Melchior’s neck, inching slowly to one nipple before kissing a path to the other. Moritz followed the faint trail of hair down Melchior’s torso with his mouth. Melchior groaned loudly as Moritz undid the clasp of his jeans with his mouth, his nose brushing lightly over Melchior’s cock. When Melchior had been imagining this for the past two days, he had imagined making Moritz beg, forgetting that Moritz was infinitely more patient than he was. 

Moritz pulled his own jeans off his legs before standing up to pull off Melchior’s jeans and boxers. “Are you going to take off your boxers, Mo?”

Moritz smiled as he re-straddled Melchior. “When I’m ready. Don’t worry your pretty little head about my boxers.” Moritz kissed Melchior, and Melchior kissed back, slowly losing himself in the kiss. There were a lot of things Moritz was naturally good at, and Melchior was infinitely grateful that kissing was one of them. 

With Melchior distracted by their kissing, Moritz began to slowly grind his ass into Melchior’s hips until Melchior pulled away and said, “Fuck, Moritz, do something, please, I’m dying.” Moritz grinned as he reached over Melchior, grabbing the bottle of lube and sitting back. With a smug grin, Moritz shut his eyes and slipped one of his hands into his boxers, stroking himself until he heard Melchior whisper, “Moritz, please.” Moritz stood up, took off his boxers, and sat over Melchior, pouring lube into his hand. He leaned forward, reaching back to slowly open himself up.

“Love seeing you like this, Melchior,” he whispered, “All impatient, begging. You’re desperate for my ass, aren’t you?” Melchior let out a high pitch whine. “Put on a condom and hold yourself still, Melchi.”

Melchior moved faster than Moritz had ever seen him move to roll on a condom and hold himself steady. Moritz grinned, slathering some lube on Melchior’s cock before lowering himself onto it.

“Fuck!” Melchior gasped “You’re so tight, Mo. Shit.” Moritz blushed, moving slowly up and down, and Melchior said, “You did this on purpose! You didn’t stretch yourself as much as I would, you little masochist.”

Moritz leaned forward and kissed him. “You talk too much. Just enjoy this.” Moritz, eyes closed, continued to rock up and down, gradually increasing the pace. Melchior watched his every move and appreciated for the first time Moritz’s lean strength. It couldn’t be easy to bounce on his thighs like that, but Moritz looked like he did it every day. Melchior thought he would last for a little while longer until Moritz reached for his own cock and began stroking in time with his bounces. Seeing Moritz so enraptured in his own personal pleasure set something off in Melchior, and he came with a gasp. Almost immediately, he bat Moritz’s hand away and replaced it with his own. Startled, Moritz’s eyes blinked up, but he smiled lazily at Melchior as he continued to bounce until he came, collapsing forward onto Melchior. 

They lay there, panting, until Moritz whispered playfully, “Please get out of my ass.” Melchior laughed and pulled out of Moritz, taking off the condom and dropping it in the wastebasket by his bed. “Can we cuddle?” Moritz asked softly. Melchior pulled sheets over them and Moritz rested his head on Melchior’s shoulder. “Was that okay?”

“That was amazing, Mo.” He left a pause before saying, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Happy Valentine’s Day, Melchior.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Moritz.”

 

Otto knocked on Anna’s door at exactly two and the door flew open. “Oh good, you’re here. I was worried you wouldn’t show. Come in.” Otto stepped in and Anna shut the door as he took off his shoes. “Do you need water or something?” Otto shook his head and Anna said, “Great. Come with me.” He followed her to her bedroom, where she collapsed on the bed.

“What exactly am I doing here?” Otto asked, leaning on her doorframe.

“Well, as you’ve probably noticed, everyone in our friend group except Georg has either had sex with someone or is in the position to have sex with someone in the near future–”

“Martha?”

Anna laughed. “Have you  _ seen _ Martha? She’s so hot and quiet, you know she banged someone on the dl. Anyway, I’m sick of my virginity. I don’t drink, so I don’t get invited to parties, but I’m as horny as the next teenager. So, if you’re into it, which I think you are, I want you to fuck me. Then we can both not be virgins anymore.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“So long as we don’t let this make anything weird,” Otto said, already throwing his shirt over his head. 

“Oh, don’t worry, Otto. You’ll still be my weird best friend who won’t admit he’s into his bro,” Anna said, taking off her shorts.

“I’m straight, Anna,” Otto said, taking off his shorts and standing awkwardly in his boxers.

“Whatever man,” Anna laughed, throwing off her dress, “As long as your dick works, I don’t really care.” Otto looked at her, the first girl he’d seen in underwear. “Well? Come here.”

Otto sat down next to Anna, and she pulled his hands around to the clasp of her bra. He fumbled before unclipping it, sliding it off her body before cupping and massaging her breasts. Anna groaned, tilting her head back, and traced her hands down the front of Otto’s chest, hooking her fingers in his boxers. Otto ran his hands down to her underwear, and they tried to pull the other’s underwear off until they had to move apart. For a minute, Otto just looked at Anna, his best friend, the first girl he had seen naked.

“C’mon, Otto, we don’t have all day. There are condoms on my table.”

He reached over and grabbed a condom before settling himself in between Anna’s legs. Anna reached forward, grabbing Otto’s cock and stroking gently. “Nice,” she whispered.

Otto laughed and massaged one of her breasts. “You too.” He opened the condom and rolled into onto himself, before pressing into Anna slowly. Anna took a sharp intake of breath and Otto whispered, “Are you okay?” Anna nodded, wrapping her legs around Otto’s waist. When he was all the way in, Otto whispered, “What do I do?”

Anna laughed quietly. “I think it’s self explanatory.”

“I mean to get you off.”

“Otto, you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” he said firmly. Anna took his hand and gently guided it to her clitoris. “Just press and make small circles.”

Otto started circling his finger. “Like that?” Anna nodded, gasping, and he began to slowly rock his hips. “Are you okay?”

“Fantastic,” Anna whispered. For a while neither of them spoke, Otto’s pace gradually increasing and Anna’s breathing becoming heavier. “I’m close, Otto.”

A few moments later, Otto felt Anna’s walls get tighter and realized that she was coming only seconds before he came too. He pulled out and collapsed on the mattress next to her, sweaty but triumphant. He had made a girl, Anna, his best friend, come on his first try. He grabbed a tissue out of the box on Anna’s table and wrapped the condom in it before chucking the tissue in the garbage.

“Thanks, Otto,” Anna said softly a moment later, “You should probably get home. My dad will be home soon.”

“Bu–yeah. Yeah, of course.” Otto dressed quickly and left, feeling like he had forgotten something.

 

Martha turned to Thea about two hours into  _ Titanic _ and said, “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Thea responded, picking her head up off of Martha’s shoulder. “What about?”

Martha paused the movie. “Does it bother you that I slept with those guys?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no?’”

Thea laughed. “I mean no. Do you want me to slut shame you? Do you want me to go back in time to ninth grade and say, ‘Martha, I know we’re only tangentially friends now, and I’m not out yet and neither are you, but don’t sleep with my brother, even if it might be important to your mental health, because in two years we’ll be together, but not sexual?’ If you thought I would be jealous, maybe you don’t know me as well as I thought you did.” Thea crossed her arms and Martha fumed in her head.

“You can’t be mad! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Neither did I, unless loving you counts as something wrong!”

Martha tilted her head and looked at Thea, her eyes wide and soft. “I love you, too, Thea.”

Thea furrowed her brow before giving in to her girlfriend and smiling. “I love you, Martha. I wish we hadn’t said it for the first time like this, but I love you.” They snuggled up into each other, listening to each other’s breathing.

“What did you mean when you said not sexual?”

Thea sighed. “It’s like this: My whole life my parents never expressed any sort of romantic or sexual connection. Cut to ninth grade. My brother Hänschen is getting laid like it’s the end of the world, but he never seems any happier and my dad hates him. Every crush that I have is a dead end, and it seems like I’ll never go on a date or get kissed, so I give up on the whole idea for about two years, when you start opening me up. It took so long for me to accept my romantic feelings, I just have had no time to process sex.”

Martha slowly said, “So you don’t want to have sex?”

“I’m not sure,” Thea said, “Whenever I think about it, it just seems awkward. I like kissing you and holding you, I just don’t know if I could be that intimate with another person.”

“We don’t ever have to have sex,” Martha said, lacing her fingers with Thea’s, “We can go slowly and see where that takes us. If slowly takes us to sex, great. If it takes us to a small apartment with three dogs, that’s great too.”

“I love you,” Thea whispered into Martha’s ear, “But if we get pets, they will be cats.”

 

“Relax, Hänschen,” Ernst whispered.

“Hey, that’s my line,” Hänschen laughed back. He was sitting on the edge of Ernst’s bed in his boxers, heart racing. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve done this a hundred times. I’ve been doing this since eighth grade. I fucked half the senior class last year.” He ran his hands over his face. “I lied. I know exactly what’s wrong with me.” He looked over at Ernst, who was watching him with big brown eyes, a look of sweet caring completely in contrast with the bulge and wet spot that were clearly visible on his boxers. “I love you, Ernst. I really don’t want to fuck this up or hurt you.” 

Ernst laughed. “I love you, too, Hänschen. You won’t fuck this up, I promise. I’ve been imagining this since eighth grade, so I’m pretty sure this is going to be amazing no matter what. Plus,” he blushed and his voice dropped to a whisper, “Can I tell you a secret?” Hänschen nodded and Ernst said, “I’ve been fingering myself. For like a week. I was pretty sure I wanted to bottom, but I had to be certain, so…” He shrugged and Hänschen smiled.

“That’s a nice image,” Hänschen said, turning to Ernst, “A really nice image.” He tackled Ernst to the bed and kissed him thoroughly. “Did you imagine it was me? My fingers up your ass? My cock? My hand wrapped around your dick, stroking you so fast it feels like you’ll explode.”

Ernst moaned before he whispered, “I’ve been imagining it was you for three years. I’m ready for you, Hänschen Rilow.”

Hänschen groaned, pulling at Ernst’s boxers frantically. “I’m not nervous anymore.” He practically ripped off Ernst’s boxers and threw his own across the room. He leaned forward, kissing Ernst hard as he rutted against him, their cocks sliding against each other.

“Hänschen,” Ernst whispered breathlessly, pulling away, “stop.”

Hänschen stopped moving immediately and sat up. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ernst laughed, “I just didn’t want to come before we got to tonight’s main activity. I think I’m ready.” 

Hänschen kissed Ernst and leaned over him, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom out of Ernst’s bedside table drawer. “I’m going to make this so good for you, Ernie. I love you.” He rubbed lube into his fingers before gently circling Ernst’s rim and pushing his finger tip in, slowly pushing his whole finger into Ernst’s body. Ernst released a breath, and Hänschen pulled out his finger, only to replace it with two that moved slowly, scissoring and stroking, clearly searching. 

“Fuck!” Ernst cried, “Is that it?”

“Yes, Ernst, that is your prostate,” Hänschen said with a smug grin as he pressed it again and watched Ernst’s body arch and spasm with electric pleasure.

“I’m ready, Hänschen,” Ernst panted, “Please.”

“One more finger,” Hänschen said.

Ernst shook his head. “I want to feel it.”

“No,” Hänschen said, “Absolutely not. Not this time. It hurts more than you think. Some other time, I promise. I just want you to have a perfect first time.”

Ernst nodded as Hänschen pushed a third finger in. It was considerably harder to get past Ernst’s rim, and Hänschen was glad he hadn’t given in to Ernst’s request. 

“Are you ready?” Hänschen asked. Ernst leaned forward, kissing Hänschen as he rolled a condom over his boyfriend’s dick.

“Absolutely.”

Hänschen poured more lube onto his hands and rubbed it onto his cock before he slowly pushed into Ernst. He moved excruciatingly slowly, but Hänschen didn’t want to hurt Ernst under any circumstances. When he was all the way in, Hänschen kissed Ernst. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me,” Ernst whispered, wrapping his legs around Hänschen’s waist and his arms around Hänschen’s neck. 

Hänschen thrust slowly, picking up the pace as he saw discomfort fade out of Ernst’s face. “Fuck, Ernst. You’re perfect. You’re made for this, aren’t you? Perfect little bottom with your perfect ass.”

“Only for you, Hänschen. Perfect bottom for you.”

Hänschen groaned and propped himself on one arm, stroking Ernst with his other hand. “C’mon Ernst. You’re so beautiful and amazing and I can’t believe you’ve agreed to be mine. I’m the luckiest man on Earth. And your ass is perfection. So do it, Ernst.” Hänschen leaned even further forward to whisper into Ernst’s ear, “Come for me.”

With gasp of, “Hänschen,” Ernst came over his stomach and Hänschen’s hand. He took a deep breath and said, “Don’t you even think of stopping until you come. I want to see your face when you come inside me.” Ernst watched with rapt attention as Hänschen thrust into him slightly faster. “Is that all you got?”

Hänschen looked up at Ernst, who was slightly taken aback by the wild look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you, Ernst.”

“You never could,” Ernst whispered, “I love you.”

Hänschen thrust forward and kissed Ernst as he came. “I love you,” he whispered, pulling out gently and tossing the condom into Ernst’s garbage can. He pulled Ernst’s back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. “I meant everything I said, you know. I’m not just saying it to get in your pants or something. I care about you.”

“Everything, including, ‘You’re made for this?’” Ernst laughed. “I know it’s not just a line.”

Hänschen shrugged. “There have been rumors that I’m just doing this to get in your pants because you’re hot and sweet and I’m just going to drop you when it gets to be too much.”

Ernst clicked his tongue and turned over. “Don’t let those morons get to you, Hänsi. I know you better than that.” He kissed Hänschen gently. “I have a present for you.”

“You mean, you’re giving me more than your virginity?” Ernst glared and Hänschen laughed. “I’m kidding. Virginity is a social construct. What do you have?”

Ernst got up and walked over to his desk and pulled out a paper that he handed to Hänschen. Hänschen stared at it, mesmerized.

“Me?”

Ernst nodded, “You.”

“Naked,” Hänschen added.

“Yes.”

Hänschen took in every detail, every pencil line, even the way Ernst had hidden his signature in the shadows. “When did you draw this?”

“Sometimes when you sleep over and I can’t sleep I draw it. But mostly from memory. I’ve been dreaming about this for years, Hänschen, and now I have experience to make it accurate.” 

Hänschen set the drawing down carefully on the bedside table. “I love it. I love you.” He patted the empty space next to him. “Come to bed.”

Ernst sighed. “I’m exhausted. I can’t go another round, babe.”

Hänschen laughed. “I meant to sleep. I mean, now that I’ve experienced the glory of your ass, we’re going to be steaming up your bedroom windows even more frequently than we were. But right now, I just want to hold you.”

Ernst curled up in front of Hänschen, and Hänschen pulled the covers over them. “I love you, Hänschen Rilow.”

“I love you, Ernst Robel.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](hopingforaword.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, if you really like my work you can "buy me a coffee" [here](http://ko-fi.com/hopingforaword). I'm heading into college next year (and college is notoriously expensive), so having any amount of spending money is good, plus supporting artists is cool.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! It's been a ride to work on this series (which is about a year old) and, while I do have six more ideas for things that could work in this universe, I'm taking a break from this series. I'm trying to finish a bunch of projects in my life (knitting, writing, high school), so you can check out my other Spring Awakening fics, [Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7783261) and [This Is Where We Broke Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10336970), which are still in progress, or many of my other ao3 fics (I write a lot of Drarry, if that's you thing). Anyway, thanks darlings!! See you later <3 <3


End file.
